Rimahiko, Love is War
by Kimina-Chan
Summary: My first song fic! Nagihiko leaves Rima for another girl, and Rima has something to say about it. Do they get back together? Read and find out. R&R please! ONESHOT


RimaxNagihiko Love is War

**Now there's nowhere to go,**  
**In the heat of this love.. **

~Nagihiko's POV

"Rima-chan..." Nagihiko muttered as his girlfriend Rima hugged him, "Nagi-koi? Why are you crying?" she asked, her honey eyes gazing up at him. Nagihiko felt his face. She was right, tears were starting to fall. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had **nowhere to go** now, **in the heat of their love**. But, he closed his eyes, "Rima-chan;" he started pushing her off, "I can't love you anymore... Gomen... Mashiro-san." He walked away, hot tears flowing down his face and his hands clenched in fists. He ran. Rana nd never looked back, leaving the poor blond stunned and alone.

**Gray Clouds, Monochrome Bustles,**  
**Sunlight Cast Shadows,**  
**Dusk is Changing it's Color Ahh, the World is Blurred Even so, will I still Love You?**  
**I know this, Though What Should I do?**  
**How can I...**  
**What a Fool.**  
**I am.. **

Rima's POV~

**Gray clouds **covered the sun, **casting monochrome shadows**. **Dusk soon changed the color of the sky**. **The world blurred** as tears filled her eyes. She refused to cry though. _**Even so, 'Should I stay in love with you? I know this, though what should I do... How can I? What I fool I am..**_' Rima thought, looking at Nagihiko. She rambled to herself in her thoughts.

**Lets begin!**  
**This is war! **

Rima's fists clenched suddenly. Her teeth gritted. She shouted, "**LETS BEGIN! THIS IS WAR!**". Nagihiko nodded to himself. And ran off.

**Oh to See You Pleased with Someone Else!**  
**Earnest Love!**  
**That is Sin!**

Four days after their break up, Rima slowly let go of him, and the pain let up a bit. But it all came back when she saw him, "Ashi-koi! Stop." He smiled, his face red. His new girlfriend was hanging from his arm. Rima's fist clenched. '_**Oh! To see him please with someone else. Stupid earnest love. What their doing is sin!**_'

**I Will Show how I Feel! **

**'I will show how I feel!**' Rima thought then, anger took control. She punched Ashi straight in the face. She left a surprised look on the new couples face.

**The Megaphone I Shouted in is Broken **

The Headmaster walked up behind her as Ashi and Nagihiko ran off to the nurse. '_**Looks like the megaphone I shouted in is broken.**_' she thought as the Headmaster grabbed her arm and led her to his office.

**How hard I try to overreach myself I Fail to Get into Your Sight**

Rima wasn't paying any attention to the Headmaster's lecture. She was looking out the window at Ashi and Nagihiko. She fell hard against the door, trying to get his attention. She yelped and kicked. Nothing worked. '_**How hard do I have to try? I'm overreaching for you Nagihiko..**_'The Headmaster sighed, "Okay Miss Mashiro, you may go. Just please stop abusing my door." Rima jumped out and slammed the door behind her, but Nagihiko still didn't look at her.

**Ahh, a clear sky slid by,**  
** But it doesn't suit at all**  
** I couldn't get a hold of my feelings**  
** How can I**  
** What can I**  
** Crying No **  
** I am not**  
** I love you**

**The sky cleared up, but it didn't suit **Rima's feelings, "I couldn't get a hold of my feelings," she told Nagihiko, 'How can I? What can I?'  
"Mashiro-san, are you crying?"  
"**Crying? No. I am not. **Nagi."  
"What?"  
"**I love you**."

**Fight it out!**  
** Shoot right to the Heart!**  
** I don't have a Choice**

"I love you, Nagihiko." '**_Fight it out. Shoot right to the heart _**Rima.' "I don't." Nagihiko said. "Then **I don't have a choice.**"

**Show off my skirt flap**  
** I shall make you gaze upon me**

Rima ran off, **making her skirt go slightly up to far**. She ran to her house, "**I shall**, and I will, **make you gaze upon me**... Nagihiko." she thought out loud.

**Get ready to intercept**  
** War situation still a drawback**  
** Love is Blind**

Rima hid in a bush in front of Nagihiko's house, '**Get ready to intercept** Rima.' **The war was still a drawback**, but she had to do this. '**Love is blind**.' She thought, referring to Nagihiko as love.

**Yes I will be awaken by your kiss**

~Nagihiko's POV  
As he walked out of the driveway to meet Ashi, Rima sprung out and kissed him. His eyes got wide, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and murmured in her ear, "I'm sorry. **You've awaken my senses with your kiss**. Forgive me... Rima-koi .". Rima smiled and said, "**Love is war**, Nagi-koi.".

**FIN~ **

**A/N:**

**Kimina-Chan: Thanks for reading my first song fic! **

**Rima: Oh no you didn't. You DID NOT make me kiss him!**

**Kimi: Oh yes I did.**

**Nagi: Rima-chan, I'm as embarrassed as you are.**

**Kimi: OH COME ON! You guys love'd it and I know it.**

**Kusukusu: WHY WASN'T I IN HERE!**

**Rythm: Yeah. I wanted to talk.**

**Kimi: TO BAD!**

**Uni: Kimi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she does own Ashi-chan.**

**Everyone: ARIGATO MINNA**

**Kimi: Desu~! **


End file.
